1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an anti-theft system for uncoupling an automobile""s throttle from its accelerator using a remote switching device, while maintaining a normal feel to the accelerator pedal.
2. Background of the Invention
In the late 1990""s an automobile was stolen every 25 seconds in the United States, contributing to a $7.5 billion auto theft business and growing, according to the Insurance Information Institute. Anti-theft devices include car alarms, large locks such as xe2x80x9cThe Club (R),xe2x80x9d GPS tracking devices which keep track of the location of a car, and immobilizer, devices which prevent a car from starting for an unauthorized driver. While these devices are somewhat effective deterrents to car thieves, car theft continues to be a significant problem.
These existing devices have many shortcomings. The sound of car alarms, especially in urban areas, rarely captures the attention of passers-by any more. Padlocks or other small locks on accelerator, brake or clutch pedals can be easily overcome by pushing hard against the pedals and snapping the locks. Large locks can be easily defeated by thieves who carry equally large cutters. Large automobile locks applied to the steering wheel, brake, clutch, or accelerator can be unwieldy to apply, remove and store.
GPS tracking devices can provide round-the-clock monitoring of a vehicle""s location. However, this type of monitoring can mean a high monthly bill. And, thieves know that these devices can be disconnected. In addition, some owners are wary of allowing an unknown entity to know the whereabouts of their vehicle round-the-clock. Many of these devices must be disabled or removed by the driver before the car starts moving, leaving the driver defenseless against a carjacker who enters the automobile while it is in operation.
Therefore there exists a need to provide an effective automobile anti-theft device which is not easily overcome by a thief with big cutters, is effective against carjackers, can be operated with a remote control device, and retains the feel of a normal operable accelerator pedal, even while the device is engaged.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a locking device which reversibly disengages the accelerator from the throttle of an automobile. A locking pin is selectively extendable into an aperture in the locking device such that when the locking pin is extended into the aperture, the accelerator is prevented from actuating the throttle to cause the engine to rev, and when the locking shaft is not extended into the aperture the accelerator performs normally.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention may include the following features alone or in combination. The system is easily installed at the factory or after-market because it replaces the factory bushing and accelerator-throttle linkage commonly found affixed to the floor of the passenger compartment behind the accelerator pedal of many automobiles. The invention is difficult to remove because the working parts are contained in a tamper-resistant box which is affixed to the floor of the passenger compartment by fasteners which are inserted from the engine side of the firewall. To remove the invention from a parked car, a thief would have to spend time underneath the automobile. Because the invention constitutes the linkage between the accelerator and the throttle, even if a thief managed to remove the protective tamper-resistant box, cutting through the working parts of the invention would disconnect the accelerator from the throttle, rendering the automobile immobile. In addition, the locking device can be engaged and disengaged using a dashboard switch, a remote switching device or integrated paging systems. The invention can be activated even while the automobile is in motion and the accelerator is pressed. When activated while the automobile is in motion, the locking device will not operate to disengage the accelerator from the throttle until the driver takes her foot off of the accelerator, to engage the brake, for example. Then, the lock can snap into place so that the driver cannot accelerate again. And, the accelerator pedal retains some xe2x80x9cgivexe2x80x9d even when the device is engaged and locked.